The Shining Rose
by pokemon-finatic
Summary: OneShot Sequel to SECRET FEELINGS. It's Christmas, and May is traveling with Ash and Co. in Kanto during Battle Fronteir when she runs into Drew. What happens if memories they swore to keep hidden resurface? Contest Shippy...of course!


**A/N:**Ok, so I was thinking. I wanted to write you guys a fic for the holidays. So I started typing. Typing, and typing, and typing. And when I was trying to think of an ending...IT HIT ME! Almost everybody who read Secret Feelings has been begging for a sequel, and you know what? It started to get a bit annoying. So here I am, about a year later, giving you both my first oneshot and the long waited, never thought to happen, sequel to Secret Feelings! That is my gift to you, Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, why would I be wasting my time on FanFiction?

* * *

_**The Shining Rose**_

"Mom, thanks for calling."

"You're welcome, sweetie! Why wouldn't I call to tell my own daughter 'Merry Christmas'? And Max too, where did you say he was?"

"Watching Ash practice to get his next battle symbol, he's been really fired up lately! You should have seen him this morning, Mom! He gobbled down those pancakes faster than_ me_!"

"My! That must have been a very quick breakfast!"

"Yup, sure was!" May laughed.

"Oh! The doorbell, which must be your father, I'll talk to you tomorrow, May."

"Ok, love you!"

"You too, bye-bye!" and the screen went blank. May sighed, it'd been so long since she'd seen her mother…in person. She leaned back in the chair and stared at the black screen. She twirled her chestnut hair around her finger, thinking of what to do next. After a while, she decided on joining her brother, Max, and watching Ash and his pokemon practice. She stood up and walked across the room and over to the closet where she took a jacket off one of the hangers.

It was a deep violet, an unusual color for her. May's usual outfit included a red bandanna, matching red shirt, a longer white shirt underneath, navy biking shorts (blue jeans at the moment due to the snowy weather), red and white tennis shoes, and lastly her navy and white gloves.

"It's starting to get colder out here…" May whispered to herself as she stepped outside. She looked around until she found Ash and her brother back behind the Center. A navy blue speck was visible in the sky.

"Now, Swellow! Dive!" The speck, that May knew must be Swellow, grew larger and larger, Swellow dived at such an amazing speed it was almost a blur.

"Now, dodge!" Ash shouted and Swellow turned sharply, just as its beak nearly drilled through the ground.

"Aerial Ace!" It was a perfect shot. Max had set up a red and white target, Swellow left his mark dead center of the wooden circle.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Max squealed. Swellow lighted down next to him on the concrete bench.

"Swellow!" he called out joyfully.

"It's getting a bit chilly, Swellow return." Ash held out a red and white ball and the very pleased bird disappeared into the red beam.

"Rest up, buddy. You're gonna need it." Ash said and put the ball away.

"Hey, May, did you see _that_? It was amazing!" Max said to his sister.

"Sure did, Max…hey, wait a minute…you're not wearing a coat!" May scolded.

"It wasn't that cold when we came out!" Max whined. His green polo, though, did not meet May's standards. She marched him inside, by the ear, and got him a red jacket which fitted him perfectly. He put it on grumpily, and then shot off back outside to find Ash.

"Some things never change…" May sighed. She hung up her own jacket and shut the closet door. She walked down the hall (which was located next to the closet door) to her room and opened it; she then dug through her bag, which she had left on the table in the corner of the room, and found what she was looking for. Her diary.

Not many people knew of May's diary, she kept it to herself. It was pink and had a Hoenn-style contest ribbon on the front. She took it, along with a pen, and walked back into the lobby. She found a seat on one of the sofas and sat down to write. Opening the book, she took one glance at the sparkling tree that stood in front of the fireplace and began to write:

_12/24/07_

_Today was pretty much boring. We finally made it to Oakwood Town, it's small, and not many people walk the streets. But it __does__ have a Pokemon Center…and a mall! Then again, it is a TINY mall, but a mall's a mall! I went shopping as soon as we got here. This time, it wasn't just for me. Tomorrow's Christmas, and I haven't had much time to get anything. I bought presents for: Max, Ash, Brock, Mom, Dad, Drew, and all the pokemon got cookies but I did get Pikachu a scarf to keep him warm (since he never goes back into his pokeball)._

The front doors opened. May ignored it, figuring it was Ash, Max, and Pikachu.

_Brock is still at the mall, I think. He's not in going gah-gah over Nurse Joy, or with Ash and Max who_

"What are you writing?"

"Ah!" May jumped, nearly dropping her diary.

"Calm down May, I'm not that scary." May turned her head slowly and stared into a pair of emerald eyes.

"Hey, Drew, didn't expect to see you here." May said, trying to change the subject. Drew ignored it.

"I said, what are you writing?" He asked again.

"That's my business, and none of yours." May said flatly. She locked her diary which she had already snapped shut and stood up. She walked around the other sofa and back down the hall. She opened the door that led to her room and stuffed her diary back into her bag.

_I'll finish later…_ she thought, as she walked back to the lobby.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"HA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!"

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE…YOU TRICKED ME!"

"NO DUH."

"GRRRR! DREW!"

"Yes?" Drew asked innocently. May clenched her fists and chose to say nothing. Drew was persistent…

"I SAID 'YES'."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID."

"THEN ANSWER."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Now that we agree, why don't you answer?"

"HUH?"

"You said 'YES' to 'answer'. So answer me."

"NOT AGAIN! DREW, YOU'RE DEAD!" May lunged for Drew. Shocked to find himself on the floor Drew struggled to get up. May, unfortunately, was too quick.

"GOTCHA NOW!" she growled as she pushed him back into the ground. May pushed a bit too hard on Drew's right arm, he cringed and May froze. _Hasn't that healed yet? _May thought worriedly. While she was distracted, Drew threw her off.

"You have anger issues. Ever try a councilor?" Drew asked, sneering.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES, DREW!" May growled, forgetting his arm.

"Really?" Drew asked tauntingly.

_Can't believe I wasted my money on YOU! _May thought angrily.

Drew got up and brushed himself off, he then sat back down on the sofa. He observed his rival who was now alone on the floor. She sat in front of the fireplace, the fire left an orange glow, May's shadow stretched out in front of her. His emerald eyes met her sapphire ones, and only for a moment, something crossed between them. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Drew turned over on his right. No, that didn't work, how could he sleep facing the wall? He turned to his left. Such a dull room, all white and orange, how was he supposed to get back to sleep looking at a dull room? He turned to his back. No, the ceiling was too blank.

_This is just RIDICULOUS! _Drew thought. He sat up and looked over at the clock.

_2:08 AM_

"Perfect…I'm not even tired…" he mumbled. He threw the blankets off and twisted his feet around. He stood and stretched. He then walked over to the door and opened it. All was quiet in the hall that led to the guest rooms. Drew stumbled down the dark hallway until he reached May's door at which he halted. He looked up at the number. May was in room 36. Drew rubbed his right arm, it hadn't fully recovered from the burn yet, he wasn't about to remind May, though, that tackling him didn't help. He turned his head forward to continue walking down the hall.

The Christmas tree's lights were glowing brightly. It was normal for the tree to be on, but the fireplace was still lit. Curious, Drew walked over to the lounge area. He found May shivering on one of the sofas, a blanket lay crumpled up on the floor next to her.

_What is May doing out here? _Drew thought. Ignoring his own question, he walked around the sofa and picked up the blanket. He then tucked it around May so that it wouldn't fall off again. She stopped shivering.

_She seems so peaceful…for once._ Drew thought. May looked a bit different without her bandanna or gloves. After thinking for a moment, Drew realized that he had never actually _seen_ May's hands…or the top of her head, for that matter.

"May, May, May…" Drew whispered, shaking his head. He sat on a couch close to where May was sleeping. His gaze flicked over to the Christmas tree. Nurse Joy had outdone herself. Presents sat under the sparkling tree for every person staying at the Pokemon Center. The evening before, she'd gathered everybody's family and friends' numbers so that she could have the presents transported over.

"Good old Nurse Joy…" Drew mumbled. He smiled at her success, so many boxes and bags…so many tags and cards…so many…so many…

Wait, was that one for him?

Drew stared. Sure enough, that tag said "To Drew". But…how? Drew hadn't given Nurse Joy any numbers. He'd avoided her! How did that box get there? How could it have possibly...then it hit him. He slowly turned his head back to the sleeping girl.

_May!_

Drew turned back to the tree. She'd gotten him something? Why? Now, he was shocked. Why would she get him something? Why in this pokemon-infested earth would May give _him _a gift? _Him!_ Drew, most likely the rudest person she knew!

Curiosity was getting the better of him; he got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to the tree. He took a quick glance at May. She was asleep. Drew found the tag and the box it was tied to. The box was wrapped in a red and white striped wrapping paper and tied with a gold ribbon. Drew looked over at May as he picked up the box. She did not stir. He then took a better look at the tag.

**To:**_Drew_  
**From:**_ May_

Ok, it was definitely from May.

Drew untied the bow and gently pulled at the tape. He un-wrapped the box as quietly as possible.

May did not move.

He took the lid off the box.

May did not move.

He removed the tissue paper. It was so loud, how could he possibly open it without her waking up?!

May _still_ did not move.

Drew looked down at the box, ok now he was extremely confused. It was a book. It had nothing to do with coordinating, nothing to do at all with pokemon. It was a book on the constellations.

May mumbled something, Drew's head shot up, but she had not woken up…she was just having a dream.

He looked back to the book. There was a Post-It not on the cover. He peeled it off and read May's handwriting.

_Page 109, don't be afraid to cry._

Drew was bewildered at what the heck _that_ meant, but he flipped through the book and found the page. He stared; there was a picture of the constellation the page was on, he gaped. He then looked over at the "date discovered". He looked back at the photo, how it was traced...it was a rose. But that wasn't all that was special about it, at the very tip of its stem was a star, it shone brightest in the sky…and closest to the moon…

"Merry Christmas, Drew."

Drew whipped around, May was sitting up now. She smiled at him. Drew felt his eyes burn. He looked back at the "date discovered". It was the exact same night...that star…his mom…Anna…

"May…" Drew whispered. He felt her hand on his shoulder. "May, how...where...why?"

"I was actually reading through it thinking of my grandpa, he loves the night sky. That's when I saw the Shining Rose, I was curious and started reading about it. But when I saw the star...and the date..."

"But...why?" May had only heard that voice from Drew once, the night he'd wandered into the clearing. That voice hit her, she felt about to cry, but she knew she couldn't. For once, she was the one who needed to be strong...for Drew.

"Because you deserved to know..." May whispered. Drew looked up at her, his eyes glistened. May wrapped her arms around him, she rested her head on his shoulder. And after all those years, Drew let the tears go. After all those years of pretending none of it had happened and that it had all been a dream, he let it go.

"I love you too, Drew. I always have." May whispered.

And above them, in the night sky. The star, brightest in the sky and closest to the moon, the star that shone at the rose's tip, the star that had watched over Drew since he'd lost his family, the star that had helped both May and Drew to confess their emotions, gleamed brighter than ever before.

* * *


End file.
